Ten years later
by oliviathefangirl13
Summary: Lauren and Ian have been together happily for ten years. That all changes when they take a vacation to the states and Emily is met face to face with a member from her past. ONE SHOT AU


**Hey guysssss this is a one shot and total AU about what would happen in Emily was never pulled out of her undercover work and remained with doyle annnnd her and Hotch grew up together. Also I know there's a bigger age gap between Emily and hotch but lets play pretend. I am obsessed with their dynamic and I think Ian doyle is so HOT I would easily sleep w him sorry not sorry. I've found that switching between topics helps me to write undercover. If you haven't read undercover go ahead and check it out :).**

* * *

 _Two children run across an open field. Each is huffing from the exertion, they had been running around for a while._

 _"_ _You can't catch me" the girl screams as she changes directions and runs back towards the boy. Her feet are quick and they switch directions with ease._

 _The boy screams as he tries to change his footing to her direction "yes I can!"_

 _Though he's older than her she's faster than him._

 _The boy is eleven, and the girl is only three years younger._

 _As he continues to chase her the field quickly changes to a lush forest with tall trees and the sound of running water somewhere in the distance._

 _The boy stills as he enters the new environment and loses track of his friend. Though sunlight is streaming through the trees his surroundings seem to darken with the loss of his companion._

 _"_ _Where are you?"_

 _"_ _Come find meeee." The girl sings out from somewhere deeper in the forest._

 _Putting his fear aside, the boy picks up his pace and tears through the forest. After a few seconds he stops and listens for her._

 _"_ _I'm here."_

 _Her voice is close, and the boy whips around in a circle trying to find her. It sounded as is she was right next to him._

 _An object falls from the tree and the boy whips his head up to see what it was. His dark eyes brighten as he sees her, she looks like a jungle cat._

 _She lounges above his head in a tree. She lays on her stomach with her arms hanging off of the branch and her legs curled up against her body._

 _"_ _You found me" her voice is warm. In a quick motion she jumps out of the tree and lands gracefully on her feet next to him._

 _He smiles and knocks his shoulder against hers. "I'll always find you."_

 _She turns around, and all of a sudden she's very serious. "Do you promise Aaron? You know I'm always away." She didn't want to lose him, he was her only friend._

 _They face each other._

 _"_ _I promise. I will always find you, Emily." Without another word he grabs onto her hand and leads her out of the woods._

* * *

Sunlight streams in through the glass doors and washes the room in a beautiful glow.

The room continues to brighten as more curtains are pulled back, letting in the soft light. The curtains are white silk and they flow in the comforting summer breeze.

Tuscany air fills the bedroom as the large French doors are opened, revealing a balcony and rolling Italian country side. The smell of flowers lingers in the air from Emily's large garden.

Emily shifts onto her left side, sleep slowly leaving her system. Her face is warmed by the sun and she can't recall ever feeling so at peace.

Emily was gone in her minds eye, and Lauren was her true identity. She still had to meet with Clyde weekly to keep up appearances, however. Most people wouldn't understand her love for Ian, hell she doesn't even understand it. Maybe she fell for him because she had never felt love before, or maybe it was something deeper. Soul mates and all that bullshit.

"Did I wake you up, love?" Ian opens the last door and walks over to the bed with a small smile on his lips.

Emily smiles and sits up, the blood red velvet sheets covering her body "No that's okay, I was starting to stir anyway."

Ian smiles at her and it has her heart beating faster, just like it always had for the past ten years and probably always will. He kisses her on the forehead and pulls back to grab a plate from the nightstand.

"Are you hungry?"

The question was mute, he knows she's always starving the minute she wakes up.

Without waiting for her to answer he places the plate down on her lap, kisses her forehead once again, and crosses the bedroom to the expensive oak dresser in the corner of the room.

"Breakfast in bed, what's the occasion?" Emily picks up the fork and knife and begins to cut the blueberry pancakes he had made for her.

Usually Ian doesn't bother with cooking, he has several housekeepers who prepare their meals. But he knows her love of blueberry pancakes, and he refuses to let anyone else make them but him.

He's gone softer over the years because of her.

Ian doesn't turn around as he steps out of his pajama pants and sifts through the dresser to find a pair of actual pants. His chiseled chest is left unexposed.

"Well I was thinking, how about we take a little trip?"

"A trip?" Now she's really interested. She can't remember the last time they had gone anywhere on vacation.

Ian turns around and smiles, his blue eyes sparking with joy. "Yes love, a trip. We haven't gone on one for a long time and now that the kids are older I don't see why not."

A hum of agreement leaves her lips as she thinks over his proposition. It would be nice to break the routine they've had going for a while.

Clyde wouldn't like it one bit.

"Do you have anywhere in mind?"

He cocks his head to the side "how about the United States?"

"The United States?" Emily sits down her plate and silverware. "Not once have I ever heard you say you want to go to the United States. Is everything okay, Ian?"

"Everything is fine, Lauren" Ian crosses over to the bed and sits next to her "I've just been thinking about getting away from everything for a while. There is no one in America that can hurt us, and we need that protection, especially now." He places a gentle hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

It was true, they needed it now more than ever with her pregnant again.

"Are you considering leaving the game?"

"No not leaving, even if I wanted to I don't think ill ever be able to get all the way out. But I do want to start….. delegating. My family is the most important thing to me, and I can't let anything happen to you. Besides, we've been off the grid for ten years I doubt the CIA are still looking for us."

Emily smiles and pecks him on the lips.

Ian lets out a sigh of approval and moves to deepen the kiss.

The pitter patter of tiny pairs of feet are the only warning to the incoming commotion. In a few seconds there are squeals of delight as three children jump onto the bed and collide with the two already on it.

"Incoming!" Three tiny voices scream in unison as they grab onto their parents and pull them apart, looking for any part of either of them to latch onto.

Ian lets out a bark of a laugh and flips the boy who had landed on him so that he sits in-between his two parents.

Emily squeals as two children latch onto her side and begin to tickle her.

The commotion draws the attention of two dogs, and before long theres two dogs, two adults, and 3 children in one bed.

It's sheer chaos.

Ian whistles once and the dogs hop off of the bed and sit at attention next to Emily. They absolutely adore her.

"Good boys. You're good boys aren't you?" Emily sits up slightly so she can pet the dogs.

"Finnegan, Dublin come in the bed!" The little girl squeaks as she hits the bed inviting the dogs back in.

Finnegan is a dark grey Irish wolfhound, while Dublin is a large German Shepherd. Ian had gotten them for Lauren two years ago when he had been away for several months and she had missed him.

"Eva no, leave the dogs on the ground there isn't enough room" Ian chastises his daughter softly and tries not to melt when she gives him puppy dog eyes. Even international terrorists have feelings.

Eva turns her head to look at her mother and Emily's heart swells. Her daughter is the spitting image of her. Straight, raven colored hair with dark brown eyes. Her hair is Emily's natural color, though Emily still dies hers light only difference between the two are the blue specks in Eva's eyes that are all Ian. She's only five but she's already smarter than most adults.

Thirteen year old Declan kicks his sister lightly. "Come on Eva, lets go outside and play with them." His blonde hair is no longer floppy, and he's grown to be quite attractive for his age with blue eyes that are all Ian's.

"I'm coming!" Seven year old Conor unlatches himself from Emily and hops off the bed. Conor has Emily's dark hair and Ian's piercing blue eyes. He's a perfect mix of both of his parents.

"Eva stay with your brothers, don't go too far!" Emily yells at her kids who are already halfway out the door with the dogs close on their heels.

"Ok mom!" all three children ring out already down the grand staircase.

A comfortable silence settles over the room where chaos had just been.

"So" Emily smiles while fingering her gimmel ring, when are we leaving?"

* * *

 _Emily lays on a couch in one of the many rooms in her parents estate. It was the least visited room by everyone in the house, and because of that it was her favorite._

 _There were dozens and dozens of rooms and if anyone wanted to find her it took hours to check all of them. That doesn't take into account the several hidden rooms that her parents didn't tell her about but she always found._

 _She's in the middle of a page in her book when she feels it the first time._

 _Something hits her right in the back of the head._

 _Instead of turning around she stays still, waiting fo it to happen again._

 _When it doesn't she continues in the place she left off. It was obviously a freak occurrence._

 _And then she feels it again. And then a third time._

 _Finally it starts to get on her nerves and she turns around. The annoyance she had felt mere seconds ago dissolves as she lays eyes on him._

 _"_ _Aaron!"_

 _He stands against the dark oak door with his arms folded and a bright smile on his face. He wears a white button down and dark pants._

 _Now that Emily was a teenager, thirteen to be exact, she had started to notice how attractive the sixteen year old was. His dark hair, dark eyes, and dimples had a way of making her go crazy._

 _In an instant Emily jumps up from the couch, book forgotten. She jumps into his arms and he immediately holds her tight and spins._

 _It was a normal routine for them._

 _The two didn't see each other as much as they wished, and when they did it was like Christmas morning._

 _When he finally lets her go she smiles up at him and tugs him over to the couch._

 _"_ _How did you know we were back? We just arrived a few hours ago!"_

 _"_ _I was riding by on my bike and I saw the cars in the driveway. You were in France right?"_

 _"_ _Right" Emily smiles "I'm so happy you're here, and that you found me. It takes my parents assistants hours to go through the whole house."_

 _Aaron smiles and tucks a piece of her hair behind her head. Though only thirteen she was already more beautiful than any girl her age. "I told you Emily, I'll always find you. Now, I know you haven't eaten so let's get some food in you." He pulls her up and drags her towards the door._

 _Their hands stay intertwined until they run into her mother, and are forced to break contact._

* * *

"Everyone conference room, now." Hotch storms through the bullpen and walks straight up to the conference room.

Without asking any questions the rest of the team hop out of their chairs and trail behind their boss.

Rossi looks up from his office and sees the mob heading toward the conference room. With a sigh the older man gets out of his chair and joins the team.

When everyone is seated Hotch stands and puts his hands on the back of the chair.

"Have any of you heard of Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss?"

Every member of the team shakes their head.

"I used to work security for her when I first started in the field. She's asked us to look into a case and now she's gotten the director to back her up. That means we're absolutely taking this case."

"What case is it?" JJ looks to Hotch with a confused expression on her face. No case had been on her desk.

In fact they were all confused. There was no slide show to look at, no case files in front of them, nothing. It was completely out of the ordinary.

"It's not a specific case exactly, but a specific person. Ian Doyle."

"Who?" Derek speaks up.

"Ian Doyle is an international terrorist with strong ties all over the world, specifically Europe."

Rossi shoots Hotch a look "why does the ambassador want us to look into this?"

"There are pictures that show Doyle is in the states. I'm not sure her personal vendetta against him but she wants him caught and I'm inclined to agree. I suppose she trusts me to work it to the best of my abilities."

"What about the CIA?" Reid asks as he sits up, very interested in the case "Why would we handle this case instead of them?"

"The CIA are on the case, but they haven't had much luck. Rumor has it they have an agent undercover but ambassador Prentiss isn't satisfied."

"Where is he?"

"Records show he's right here in D.C. He isn't being as careful as usual, so the ambassador was able to narrow his location down to the city but nothing more specific. This is probably our only chance to get him, he's been off the grid for ten years now."

Garcia enters the round table room and instantly turns the monitor on. Pictures of the terrorist getting off of a plane appear on screen. He wears a white button down shirt and tan expensive pants. A four leaf clover is inked on his wrist.

"This is Ian Doyle, these pictures were taken yesterday when they arrived. They flew private jet."

"They?" JJ inquires as he looks over the picture. She had to admit he was handsome, even in the pictures she could tell there was something alluring about him. His bright blue eyes sparkled much more than she thought they should.

Garcia clicks to the next picture. "He was joined by a woman."

Unlike Doyle, the woman's face is hidden with large, expensive, black sunglasses. Her light brown hair is curled and it rests gently against her shoulders. She wears a loose cream colored sweater and white jeans. A golden necklace hangs around her neck, and they all note that it is the only jewelry she wears.

Hotch can't help but gravitate towards the woman. There is something so familiar about her, even though her eyes are covered.

"She's comfortable" Derek notes as he looks at the images "baby girl do we have any idea who this is?"

"Nadda, there are no records of who she could be."

"A lover I'm assuming" Rossi squints at the image "have they ever been photographed together before?"

"Not that I know of."

"Do we know where the plane came from?"

"No, it's all off the record. They payed in cash."

"Any real estate rentals in his name in the DC area?"

"Sorry boss man, that's a no."

"It must be in her name" Reid nods "it would help them stay off of the record because we have no idea who she is. We also can't run her through facial recognition because of the sunglasses. She's smart."

JJ sits forward and squints at the screen "what's around her neck?"

"It looks like a gimmel ring."

"A what?"

"A gimmel ring. Popular around the 1600s, gimmel rings are like an engagement ring. They're a symbol of commitment without having to get married."

"So she isn't just a lover, she's THE lover." Morgan wiggles his eyebrows and smirks at JJ.

JJ ignores his comment and looks to Hotch "How do we find them?"

"Garcia I'd like you to check recently rented properties. Look at expensive, large homes."

The tech goddess nods and walks out of the conference room.

"Everyone else lets create a geographic profile for possible locations. If they traveled all the way from Europe they're going to be staying here for awhile."

Two hours later Garcia comes running into the conference room. The other agents hadn't moved, and were currently working on a map attached to a mobile cork board.

"I found her."

"Doyles girl?"

"Yes! She was literally JUST spotted in a grocery store twenty minutes from here."

Every member of the team shoots up out of their seat and storms toward the door.

"Send the add…"

"Already sent boss man."

"Let's get out of here then." Morgan smiles at Garcia and follows everyone else out of the room.

* * *

"Do you want yogurt, baby?" Emily walks down the grocery isle with Eva on her hip. Declan and Conor walk ahead of them pushing the cart.

Eva lets out a big yawn and sets her head on her mothers shoulder "yes mommy."

"Aw baby I know you're tired but we're almost done."

As Emily wanders down the isle she can't help but think about how weird it is to be back in the United States.

Hidden in the tuscan villa it's easy to forget that she's actually a spy. That Ian Doyle is her target and not just her beau.

Lost in her thoughts, Emily almost didn't hear the silent call of her name. Her real name. God she hated that that was her real name.

Slowly Emily turns around and locks eyes with him.

"Dec, Conor come take your sister and go pick out one piece of candy each." Emily bends down and places her daughter on the ground.

Jet lag forgotten, Eva perks up immediately and grabs both of her big brothers hands.

"Stay together!" Emily yells just as they round the corner and go out of sight.

Milliseconds later she is being pulled to a corner without cameras.

"Clyde what are you doing here?"

"There's no time. Take these."

Clyde opens her hands and shoves a contact case into her open palm.

"What the hell are these?"

"Aaron Hotchner and the behavioral analysis are outside ready to bring you in. We're altering all of Laurens records right now to state that you have green eyes and we're changing Emily's fingerprints in case they take them. If he recognizes you everything you've built is in danger. This weak farce may be your only hope."

Emily freezes and the wind is knocked out of her. Ten years, ten amazing years is about to be thrown to hell if he recognizes who she is. she'll probably be tried as an enemy to the country if she's caught.

Clyde is the only member of the team to know she has had his children, that she actually loves him. Everyone else believes the mission is still going as planned, that she is still working for them.

"Clyde he's going to recognize me in an instant. Do we have time to run? How did they know we were here?"

"Emily there's no time! Put those in your eyes, grab your children, and try and avoid detection. They came here looking for you so they'll probably take you to headquarters but don't let them get anything out of you. Good luck."

Without another word Clyde is gone.

With adrenaline pumping through her veins Emily rips open the contact case and shoves them into her eyes. She has perfect vision and has never worn contacts, so they feel foreign and irritating. But she doesn't have a choice.

Emily throws the case under a shelf and walks briskly to her abandoned cart.

"Eva, Declan, Conor?"

At her slightly panicked call the children come ducking from around the corner and walk quickly to their mother.

Because of their status Emily and Ian had taught them early on what to do in an emergency situation. Whenever they were called for they came right away without question. If they couldn't find either of their parents they are to stay together and run.

Declan squints and steps closer to Emily "mom what happened to your eyes?"

"Aren't they fun looking? I'm playing make believe." Emily shoots her oldest son a look and he understands immediately. Something was wrong.

"I like them mommy." Conor and Eva ring out at the same time.

Despite the serious situation Emily smiles. She quickly lifts Eva and settles her onto her hip. She grabs Conors hand while Declan grabs onto the cart wordlessly.

As soon as they get into the checkout line she hears the commotion by the front door. Luckily there was no one in line so the girl checked them out fairly quickly.

With her heart beating faster than it ever had, Emily ducks her head down slightly and makes her way to the exit. She's hoping the children throw them off and allow her to walk by them unseen.

Ian and Emily decided to fly them on a separate jet to avoid detection, to avoid situations like this.

She's almost out the door when she hears a "don't move, keep your hands where I can see them."

Slowly she turns around and faces the woman who had caught her. She's blonde and petite with striking blue eyes. There is a gun on her hip but not in her hands, probably because of the child Emily carries.

"Can I help you?" Somehow Emily's voice is able to come out strong and confused.

The woman, in the FBI jacket, nods. "we'd like to ask you a few questions. Will you come with us ma'am?"

"Mommy, whats happening?" Eva whispers into her mothers ear while starring at the blonde woman.

Conor and Declan step in front of their mother, both with their arms crossed and stern looks on their face.

"I don't know baby, but we're gonna go with this nice woman and figure it out, okay? Dec, Conor, it's okay."

At the sound of their mothers voice the two boys relax and move from out in front of her.

Though Declan wasn't Emily's biological child no one treated him any different.

A hand latches onto Emily's upper arm and she turns to see an African American male with the same FBI jacket on. He slowly leads her outside and into a black FBI regulated SUV. He holds onto her arm almost too tight, and Emily can only imagine it's because he's disgusted with her for sleeping with Doyle. After all, there's no way she could escape right now with three children.

When the door to the SUV is closed Emily breathes out a sigh of relief. She hadn't seen him yet. Maybe that meant he was off the case for some reason, or that he was letting his junior agents have a run at her.

No matter what the case was it was good that he hadn't seen her yet. The minute he did, everything would be shot to hell.

* * *

 _Emily sits alone at the bar with a martini in her hand._

 _Lights flash on the nearby dance floor and tasteful music plays. People mill around, talking and dancing and drinking._

 _Her mothers parties are probably her least favorite thing in the world. She had been going to them multiple times a year every year she had been alive. At eighteen, she was absolutely tired of them._

 _If either of her parents caught her drinking she would be castrated. Luckily her parents preferred to keep the grand hall slightly dark so she was somewhat hidden._

 _Aaron walks into the grand hall and instantly spots her sitting at the bar. Though he can only see the back of her, he can tell she looks absolutely beautiful. She wears a silver, silk dress with an open back._

 _He smiles when he sees the drink in her hand. Slowly he creeps up behind her and puts his lips close to her ear._

 _"_ _Excuse me m'am, can I see your ID?"_

 _Emily jumps and her drink nearly spills out of her glass. "Aaron, god you scared me! How did you even find me, I thought I was being discrete."_

 _"_ _Em you know by now, I'll always find you." He winks at her._

 _They share a laugh at the repeated mantra. They said it every time they saw each other, and either doubted they would ever stop saying it. It was a promise, a reflection of their lifelong friendship._

 _He nudges her shoulder and sits down next to her. "What are you drinking?"_

 _"_ _Martini, dry."_

 _"_ _And you do realize you're only eighteen, right?" He mocks her as he gets the bartenders attention and signals that he would have one as well._

 _"_ _You know I can't get through these sober."_

 _She was right, they had been getting drunk at these since she was sixteen and he was nineteen. It was the only way either of them could bare it._

 _The bartender sets the drink down in front of him._

 _"_ _I know you can't get through these things sober either, so you better catch up. This is my fourth martini."_

 _Aaron laughs and sucks down the drink in one gulp. He had fine tuned his drinking skills in college. "I can't drink too much tonight, Em."_

 _Her brow furrows "why?"_

 _"_ _Well, if all things go well I might be working for your mother as her security detail. Which means I can't be stumbling drunk around her tonight."_

 _"_ _No, seriously?" Emily practically jumps out of her chair "then you'd be around all the time!"_

 _Aaron smiles "I know."_

 _After seconds of beaming at each other Emily finishes her drink and drags him away from the bar "let's dance."_

* * *

Emily and her children had been separated the minute they arrived at quantico. Emily was lead to a spare interrogation room and her children were being entertained in the bullpen.

Usually the children would be put in the care of other agents- child specialists. However this was a special case.

It goes without saying that Doyle is their father.

JJ sits at her desk with the three children at the empty desk across from her. The three were huddled together, going back and forth between whispering to each other and staring at JJ.

The youngest girl looked at her with worried glances, but the two boys had stone cold expressions tainting their childish features.

"Are any of you hungry?" JJ feels unnerved talking to the children, though she doesn't know why. The oldest one can't be more than thirteen and the youngest five but theres an unnerving adult aura around all of them. As if they're smarter than her, more cunning. She can't explain it.

"No. We want our mother" the older boy responds coldly "we don't want to be bribed by food." He narrows his eyes as his blues meet JJ's blues.

JJ looks at Morgan next to her and they share the same look.

Were these children being taken care of? If the cruel Ian Doyle was their father who knew who their mother was, or what she was capable of. What kind of childhood did they have?

"pourquoi nous regardent-ils comme ça?" _why are they looking at us like that?_ The younger boy looks at his brother and sister as he asks the question in perfect french.

JJ and Morgan fight the surprise that wants to light up their faces as the sister responds back in equally beautiful french.

"Je ne sais pas, je veux maman." _I dont know, I want mommy._

JJ listens into the conversation, picking up bits and pieces of what they're saying. Will wants to go to France so she's been trying to learn the language, though language isn't one of her strong suits.

"je pense qu'elle nous comprend." _I think she understands us._ Declan locks eyes with JJ again.

"che dire adesso?" _What about now?_ Eva asks in manicured Italian.

Conor shakes his head "позволяет использовать русский язык." _Lets use Russian._

The three children start rapidly talking in Russian, happy to have found a language that those around them can't comprehend.

Derek nudges JJ and sends him a look that says "holy shit"

JJ nods and turns back to the children. "What are your names?"

The three children turn back to each other and begin speaking in Russian again. They were always told that when a stranger asked for their name to give false ones. Their parents insisted on it, and they didn't fight them.

Though they didn't know why they were in danger they knew that they were, and nothing else mattered.

But… these were police officers, what could the harm be?

After a few more minutes of debating the issue in Russian Declan looks away from his siblings and straight at the agents in front of him.

"I'm Declan, this is my brother Conor and my sister Eva. Your turn." His blue eyes are as hard as steel.

It's hard to pool Declan with the other two children, he doesn't look like them yet he calls them his siblings. He looks like Doyle more than their mother while the other two look strikingly like their mother.

Derek raises his eyebrows and sits up "I'm SSA Derek Morgan and this is SSA Jennifer Jareau. We're with the behavioral analysis unit." He didn't like these children. They were too aware, too knowledgeable. Too much like their parents.

"You look at us like we're criminals. What do you want with our mother?" Conor mimics Declan's harsh tone.

"Nothing sweetheart, we're just talking to her." JJ shoots Derek a warning glance. They're just children, it doesn't matter who their parents are.

"We're not stupid you know. I want my mommy." The little girl crosses her arms and whines on the word mommy, but that's the only clue to her true age.

JJ locks eyes with the youngest child and cant help but notice how much she looks like her mother.

"Soon sweetheart, soon."

* * *

"What do we know about her?" Hotch stands on the other side of the two way mirror, watching her with piqued interest. She still seems so familiar to him.

Her posture is straight and graceful. She sits with her legs crossed, as if she's completely comfortable being the subject of an interrogation.

"Nothing, we don't even know her name." Rossi stands next to Hotch, observing the woman as well. She refuses to lift her eyes up to the glass, whether that's a sign of fear or something else he wasn't sure.

Reid stands with his arms crossed "use her ties to Doyle and her children as leverage. If she really does love Doyle then she'll do anything to protect him." He hands over pictures of the two of them getting off of the private jet.

Without another word Hotch and Rossi walk into the room, leaving Reid alone on the other side of the mirror.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Rossi begins as he and Hotch sit "can I get you anything, water or a cup of coffee?"

"I'd like to see my children."

At the sound of her voice Hotch's head shoots up and his eyes widen drastically.

Almost everything about her is different. Her hair is light brown and curled, her eyes are a beautiful emerald green, her voice carries a slight French accent. But it is her, of that he is sure.

This is Emily Prentiss.

Emily avoids eye contact with Aaron Hotchner but she can see his head whip up out of the corner of her eye.

She goes through every curse word in every language she knows in her head. Her face remains stone cold as if enough acting in the world would keep him from recognizing her.

"What's your name?" Rossi continues, seemingly oblivious to the mounting tension in the room.

"Lauren Reynolds" she answers without a beat. She shifts her eyes to look at Hotch and hopes that the green eyes, the slight French accent she's picked up, the hair color, and a definitive rejection of her old identity will be enough to convince it.

It isn't.

Hotch hasn't looked away from her since he's been in the interrogation room. "That isn't your name."

Emily sputters "excuse me?"

"We'll be right back." Rossi gets up from his seat and places a hand on Hotch, leading him out of the interrogation room.

The minute the door closes behind them Rossi spins his boss around. "Aaron what was that?"

Hotch looks into the room "Go get JJ and Derek, have Garcia watch the children, and meet me in the conference room. That woman isn't Lauren Reynolds."

* * *

As soon as the team sits in the conference room Hotch starting speaking.

"That woman in there isn't Lauren Reynolds."

Derek lets out a humorless laugh "Who the hell is it?"

"Emily Pretniss."

"Prentiss? As in….."

"As in daughter of Elizabeth Prentiss. We've met several times throughout the years and saw each other quite a bit when I was working for her mother."

"I guess we found the undercover CIA agent, and the ambassadors vendetta against the terrorist makes sense now." Rossi comments.

Garcia rushes into the room and once again turns on the monitor. Two pictures appear side by side on the screen. On the left is a picture of Lauren Reynolds, and on the right is a picture of the same woman but with dark brown hair and eyes.

"Ok my crime fighters, look familiar? On the left is who we see now and on the right is Emily Prentiss. Both have completely different documented fingerprints, passports, backstories, anything else you can imagine."

"How can they have different fingerprints?"

"My guess, the CIA changed her records. There's even activity linked to both of them from their birth to the present, different activities I might add.

"Where are her kids?…"

"Anderson is watching them."

"Are those Doyles kids?" There's a disgusted look on Derek's face.

"No doubt, the last time I saw Emily she didn't have any children."

"Let's go ask her."

* * *

 _A few tears streak down her face as she sits in her parents garden. She didn't even know why she was crying, had absolutely no idea actually._

 _At twenty four she shouldn't be crying, hadn't cried for years really. But this, this was different._

 _In two days she would be shipped off to Ireland to seduce a terrorist._

 _She signed up for it of course, but now it was starting to sink in. Clyde had said that it could take years. She wanted to do this, felt like she needed to do this, so why was it so hard?_

 _The fountain in front of her gurgles and she finds it soothes her. She had always loved sitting in the estates hedge garden. She could get lost for hours, and no one could find her when she didn't want to be._

 _As a child she would wander the maze day after day, and because of that she knows every nook and cranny of the maze._

 _The summer breeze carries the hint of flowers and she further relaxes into the bench. She's nearly asleep when she feels someone watching her._

 _Her eyes open in a flash and her body instantly relaxes when she lays eyes on him. She couldn't deny how good he looked. The dark suit complements his dark features, and his dimples makes her weak in the knees._

 _None of that mattered though, she was too embarrassed that he had seen her crying. It had happened several times over the years but it never got better._

 _"_ _How did you find me?" There is no humor in her voice, it's filled with sadness and embarrassment rolled into one._

 _"_ _I told you I'd always…"_

 _"_ _Aaron don't. I'm not in the mood." Emily furiously wipes her eyes and gets up to leave._

 _Before she can get lost in the maze Aaron grabs onto her wrist and pulls her into his chest._

 _The gentle contact sends her over the edge. More tears stream down her face than she can ever remember. At the back of her head she cant help but wonder if not seeing him for years is the reason she's crying. He's her best friend._

 _"_ _What's wrong?" He pulls her back from his chest so he can look into her eyes._

 _Emily sniffles miserably and avoids eye contact "I'm going away on an…..assignment. It could take years."_

 _The words are like knives to his heart but he tries to remain stoic._

 _Her words are so quiet he almost misses them "I won't see you ….. for years."_

 _"_ _It's okay, Em. I bet it won't take that long and I'll see you before you know it." He wipes a stray tear away with his thumb and forces her to meet his eyes._

 _"_ _What if we never see each other again." She feels like a child admitting this out loud but she can't help it. Being in his arms like this makes her never want to leave._

 _"_ _Are you kidding? Have you not been listening the past sixteen years? I will always find you." He presses his lips to her forehead._

 _Before she can respond a voice comes in through his ear piece and breaks the silence._

 _"_ _Hotchner, did you find her?" Elizabeths impatient voice rings out._

 _Hotch breaks away from Emily and brings his cuff to his mouth "I've got her Elizabeth, she will be in for lunch in a few minutes."_

 _There is no answer from the ambassador._

 _"_ _Come on Em, let's go." With a tug of her hand they begin walking back into the hedge maze._

* * *

This time when the door opens the African American agent walks in, as well as Aaron and the blonde agent.

"Three against one? That seems unfair." Emily is gone now, Lauren takes over her thoughts and actions and words. She comes out when most needed, pushing on the boxes Emily has compartmentalized in her mind.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, we just have a few questions for you" JJ sits directly across from her, while the guys flank her sides. "Your children are lovely, and very smart too."

Lauren smiles, a genuine smile. "You felt intimidated when they spoke different languages, didn't you? They intimidate a lot of people they're very….. grown." The words sound like velvet on her tongue and she sits forward, showing she isn't intimidated by the three in the least bit.

Her straight forward nature takes JJ by surprise, it feels as if she's a cat and they're her food.

"They're a lot of things, aren't they?" Derek draws her attention from JJ. His tone is accusatory and it has Lauren narrowing her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Who is their father, Emily?" This time it's Hotch's turn to task the question.

Lauren whips her head to meet his and narrows her eyes "I don't see how that's any of your concern, and I already told you my name is Lauren. Are they letting just anyone into the FBI now?" Her green eyes sparkle with malice.

Derek leans forward "Cut the act, we know you're Emily Prentiss."

"Lauren. Reynolds." She enunciates every syllable. "Are you thick in the head?" Lauren rolls her eyes and sits back in her chair. "Show me one shred of proof that I'm not who I say I am."

The three of them still, and Lauren knows she has them.

"That's right. Probably because I'm exactly who I say I am."

"Why are you here with Ian Doyle?" JJ's voice is softer than the others, but not by much.

"Who?"

In response Derek throws the pictures them getting of the jet from yesterday.

All three watch her response, and are disappointed when she doesn't even flinch.

She laughs. "I almost feel sorry for you. That isn't Ian Doyle, that's Ian Jones. Close, but no cigar." Lauren picks up the picture and flicks it back towards them.

JJ suddenly leans forward "how old were you when you first went undercover with him? Declan is thirteen so you have to had been under for at least thirteen years. What were you, twenty four twenty five? Just a kid being forced to sleep with a terrorist."

The pieces connect in Hotch's head but he doesn't visibly react. This is the assignment she was talking about.

Lauren grabs onto her gimmel ring and squeezes it three times. "Are you done?" There is no emotion in her voice. She knows it's impossible to profile her and that's exactly what she wants.

The agents look back and forth at each other at the strange action.

"Did he rape you?" Hotch shoots the question at her and there's an acidic taste in his mouth as he says it.

Lauren recoils from the word, not because it was true but because Aaron thinks it is. He is lookin for every way to excuse her actions.

"So he did?"

Lauren doesn't say anything, simply stands up and puts her hands on her hips. "Am I free to go, seeing as how you have nothing to charge me with?"

The small swell of her pregnant belly has Hotch seeing red.

"You're pregnant? It's his?"

Without another word Lauren opens the door.

Before she can walk out Aaron stands up. "It doesn't matter if you walk away now Emily, I will find you. I will always find you."

She stiffens as soon as she hears the familiar mantra. Tears threaten to leak from her eyes. Years flash by her eyes as she thinks about all of the times he had said that to her. Lauren is gone, and Emily is left unsteadily in her place.

With a last bit of strength Emily turns around and says "not this time." Before walking out of the room. As she leaves she makes eye contact with an older, Italian looking man.

"Cosa state guardando?" _What are you looking at_ she hisses in perfect Italian.

Without skipping a beat the man responds "a spiare." _A spy._

The response rattles her more than it should. They stare at each other for multiple seconds before Emily rushes out of the room.

"What was that, Hotch?"

"our past."

* * *

"Eva, Declan, Conor!"

The children jump up from their chairs and come running to their mother.

Eva launches herself into her mothers arms, and Emily catches her effortlessly. Conor takes her left hand and Declan takes her right.

"Mom what happened?"

"Nothing sweetheart, we're leaving."

Reid steps in front of her path. "Where are you off to?"

"get out of my way." Emily steps to the left and Reid steps into her path once again.

"لنذهب يا أمي" _lets go mom_ Declan says in Arabic.

The children had discovered that Reid understood almost all of the languages that they knew, excluding Arabic.

"أنا لا أريد أن أكون هنا لفترة أطول." _I don't want to be here any longer_ Eva whines against her mothers shoulder.

Emily nods and is finally able to get Reid to move out of her way.

They walk quickly to the elevator and disappear into the parking lot.

Emily breathes a sigh of relief as she sees the black SUV waiting for her. Ian had gotten her warning. When triggered, the gimmel ring transmits her location straight to Ian's phone. The two had set it up years ago in case she had gotten into trouble and needed his help.

The sight of Emily walking away almost breaks Hotch's heart. In that instant he realizes that he can't bear to loose her again. He was so damn tired of having to find her.

His feet move before he can comprehend what is happening. He runs down the stairs and out into the parking lot.

He's met with the sight of a black SUV driving away.

He lost her, again.

* * *

 **Sooo** **ooo that's that. I fuck w snow and charming "i will always find you" from OUAT so I stole it… whoops. Review and let me know what you think :) new undercover chapter is in the works….**


End file.
